1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field apparatuses used for the safe dispensation of compressed liquid/gas butane from a compressed liquid/gas butane can for use in mixing this liquid/gas with parts of a marijuana plant within a glass tube of the apparatus to thereby remove the THC from the marijuana plant and disposing it and the residual liquid/gasses into a capture member for further processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous attempts to dispense compressed liquid/gas butane from a compressed liquid/gas butane can for use in mixing with parts of a marijuana plant within a glass tube of the apparatus to thereby remove the THC from the marijuana plant would include holding the liquid/gas butane can in one's hand, pressing the top of the can and it's dispenser nozzle against a portion of a glass tube of the previously known butane gas can dispenser apparatus and holding the can in place while the liquid/gas butane is removed therefrom. The danger with this previous apparatus and method is that the user must remain adjacent the apparatus and hold the liquid/gas butane can in place while it is dispensing the liquid/gas butane therefrom, and as such have to breath in escaped and residual liquid/gas butane. Therefore, it became evident that an improved method and apparatus was necessary to avoid breathing in this toxic substance.